Misteri Vila Tua
by ryu VW
Summary: Naruto dan kawan-kawan berlibur ke sebuah vila tua yang pernah digunakan sebagai tempat pembunuhan.


Sebuah vila tua yang terletak didaerah pedesaan disebuah pegunungan diKonoha , hawa dingin dimalam hari akan menambah suasana mencekam bagi siapa saja yang melintas didepan vila tersebut. Biarpun sang pemilik vila jarang berkunjung kesana tapi keadan vila tersebut tetap bersih karna ada yang menjaganya, tidak ada yang tahu malam ini di vila tersebut terdapat 7 orang manusia atau lebih tepatnya 4 pria dan 3 wanita.

"Kumohon jangan." Ucap seorang wanita sambil menangis.

"Kita apain dia sekarang?" Tanya seorang pria pada ketiga temannya.

"Udah dibunuh aja, bakal bahaya kalau dia sampai lapor polisi." Ujar pria kedua yang ada disitu.

"Lo udah gila ya, main bunuh orang aja." Ujar pria ketiga.

"Udah gak usah banyak protes lo." Ujar pria kedua sambil berjalan menghampiri wanita tersebut.

Ditangan pria tersebut telah tergenggam seutas tali untuk membunuh wanita tersebut. Sang wanita tersebut hanya bisa menangis dan berusaha menyeret tubuhnya menghindari terkaman pria yang membawa tali tersebut, tapi apa mau dikata sekuat apappun wanita itu menghindar laki-laki tersebut masih bisa menangkapnya.

Laki-laki tersebut langsung menjeratkan tali yang ia bawa ke leher si wanita tersebut, semula sang wanita tersebut masih memberikan perlawanan tapi perlahan-lahan perlawanan itu semakin berkurang. Si wanita tersebut akhirnya menjadi lemas, lemas, dan melemas sampai akhirnya wanita tersebut menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Bener-bener gila lo." Ujar teman pria yang membunuh tadi.

"Udah gak usah banyak bacot lo, cepet lo semua ambil cangkul sama sekop kita kubur dia." Ucap pria yang membunuh tadi.

"Mau dikubur dimana?" Tanya teman pria tersebut.

"Kita kubur dia dihalaman belakang, dibawah pohon tua besar itu." Jawab pria yang membunuh tadi.

Keempat pria tersebut langsung bergegas mengangkat tubuh wanita tersebut ke halaman belakang dan menguburkannya, untuk menghilangkan bukti bahwa di vila tersebut terjadi pembunuhan.

Summary: Naruto dan kawan-kawan berlibur ke sebuah vila tua yang pernah digunakan sebagai tempat pembunuhan.

Disclaimer: Naruto dan seluruh karakternya punya saya. hahahahaha..*dilempar panci Om Kishi*

Warning : AU, OOC (pasti), Typo (mungkin), bahasa non-baku, dll.

Oke enjoy it Selamat Membaca!

DLDR!

Misteri Vila Tua

Pagi hari kota Konoha seperti biasa dilanda kemacetan biarpun tidak terlalu parah seperti kota-kota lainnya tapi cukup merepotkan setiap orang yang sedang buru-buru menuju ketempat aktivitas masing-masing. Bisa dipastikan wajah para pengendara kendaraan di jalan raya akan tertekuk seperti baju yang belum disetrika.

Sama halnya seperti di sebuah kelas di Konoha High School.

BRUUKKK. . . . .

Suara kursi yang di duduki secara brutal oleh salah satu siswa dikelas tersebut.

"Haaaaaaaahh. . ." Helaan nafas yang berat dikeluarkan oleh Naruto siswa yang duduk dengan kasar tadi.

"Kenapa lo nar?" Tanya Sai teman Naruto yang duduk didepan bangkunya sambil bermain game PSPnya.

"Nih. . ." Ucap Naruto singkat sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas ulangan kepada Sai.

Sai pun menerimanya dan memperhatikan satu-persatu tulisan yang tertera dikertas ulangan tersebut, sampai akhirnya dia tahu permasalahannya.

"Pffft. . . Sas lo laper gak?" Tanya Sai tiba-tiba pada Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya sambil membaca komik.

"Apaan sih Sai?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Nih gue ada 'telor' kita goreng yuk." Ujar Sai sambil menyodorkan kertas ulangan milik Naruto.

Sasuke pun melihat kertas ulangan tersebut dan langsung tertawa.

"Hahahahahaha. . . ." Tawa Sasuke dan Sai bersamaan.

BUUKK. . . BUUKK. . .

Naruto yang sedang kesal langsung memukul kedua sahabatnya dengan buku yang lumayan tebal.

"Sialan lo berdua temen lagi kesusahan malah diketawain." Sungut Naruto.

"Lagian lo juga sih nar, udah kelas tiga SMA nilai Matematika lo masih aja nol sama sekali gak ada peningkatan." Ujar Sai sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Betul tu apa yang dibilang Sai." Tambah Sasuke.

"Ya elah lo berdua kan tau gue paling lemah kalo urusan pelajaran hitung-menghitung." Ujar Naruto.

"Makanya belajar yang rajin lo." Ucap Sasuke sambil membaca kembali komiknya.

Suasana kelas XII-3 kembali hening karena memang saat itu sedang istirahat, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara berhasil memecahkan keheningan kelas tersebut.

"Permisi." Ucap seseorang dari luar kelas.

Ketiga sahabat itupun menengok ke asal suara dan langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut setelah tau siapa yang memanggil.

"Eh. . . ada Hinata, ada apa hin?" Tanya Sai dengan senyum khasnya.

"Karin sama Sakuranya ada?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Waduh mereka berdua gak ada tu, coba cari aja dikantin siapa tau mereka disana." Sahut Sasuke.

"Mmmm. . . oke deh gue coba cek kesana, makasih ya." Ujar Hinata dan langsung berlalu menuju kantin.

Ketiga sahabat itupun memandang kepergian Hinata dengan beragam ekspresi, Sasuke memasang senyum biasa saja, Sai memasang senyum gak jelas, dan yang paling parah naruto memasang senyum mupeng dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Naruto langsung menyenggol Sai.

"Sai. . ." Panggil Sasuke sambil menunjuk sisi kanan Sai.

Sai yang mengerti langsung mengambil sebuah buku, lalu menggulungnya dan memukulkan kemulut Naruto.

"Woy. . . mingkem." Ucap Sai.

Naruto langsung tersadar dari lamunan gajenya, dan hanya bisa mengerutu setelah mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut.

"Sialan lo Sai." Gerutu Naruto.

"Hahahaha. . . lagian ngeliatin Hinata sampai segitunya, kalo suka lo ngomong aja." Ujar Sai.

"Gila lu ya, diakan udah punya pacar." Jawab Naruto.

"Alah selama janur kuning belum melengkung lo masih punya kesempatan bray." Sahut Sasuke.

"Ogah deh ntar gue dicap sebagai cowok perebut cewek orang lagi." Ujar Naruto.

"Terserah elu deh." Ucap Sai.

"Nah kenapa gak lo aja Sai yang macarin dia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Gak deh gue lebih naksir sama si Ino." Jawab Sai.

"Alah lo dari dulu naksir mulu, gak berani nembak." Ejek Naruto.

"Ye kalo gue beda sama elo." Jawab Sai.

"Beda apanya sama aja kali, ngeles aja lo kayak supir bajaj." Cibir Naruto.

"Lo berdua sama-sama jomblo aja berantem." Sindir Sasuke.

Sai dan Naruto yang merasa tersindir langsung menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Mending juga jomblo, daripada elo takut sama cewek sendiri." Sindir Sai balik.

"Sai ngebayangin si Sasuke kalo malam mingguan sama Sakura gimana ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yang jelas Sasuke gak berani macem-macem, jangankan nyium pipinya Sakura pegang tangannya aja gak berani dia." Sindir Sai lagi.

"Hahahaha. . .bener banget lo, secara Sakura kan ikut ekskul karate disekolah macem-macem dihajar tu orang." Tambah Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke.

Sindiran Sai dan Naruto kena telak ke Sasuke, alhasil Sasuke pun hanya diam saja.

"Diem lo berdua." Bentak Sasuke.

Yang hanya disahuti gelak tawa dari Sai dan Naruto.

Hahahahaha. . . .

Sasuke yang sudah hilang kesabarannya memukul kepala Sai dan Naruto dengan komik yang ia bawa.

BUUUKK. . . BUUUKK. . .

"Diem gak lo berdua." Bentak Sasuke lagi dengan emosi yang sudah diubun-ubun.

"Iya-iya kita diem." Jawab Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang juga diikuti anggukan kepala dari Sai.

Suasana hening kelas pun kembali terjadi, sampai akhirnya suara bel tanda masuk berbunyi membuyarkan lamunan ketiga sahabat yang berada dikelas tersebut. Seluruh siswa yang tadinya menikmati masa-masa istirahat harus segera kembali ke kelas masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

Jam demi jam pun berlalu, siswa kelas XII-3 dengan khidmatnya mengikuti dan memperhatikan setiap pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh guru yang saat ini berdiri didepan kelas. Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, yang langsung disambut dengan suka cita oleh seluruh murid disekolah tersebut tanpa terkecuali.

Dengan sekejap saja kelas langsung kosong melompong , sepi bagaikan kuburan kuno. Tapi dikelas XII-3 masih terdapat siswa-siswi mengobrol dikelas membahas sesuatu.

"Sai, ketoko buku yuk?" Ajak Naruto.

"Sory bray gue gak bisa." Tolak Sai.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Gue mau ke toko game, kemarin ada game yang baru dirilis jadinya mau gue beli." Jawab Sai.

"Dasar maniak game lu." Sindir Naruto.

"Bodo amat, ajak si Sasuke aja sana." Saran Sai.

Belum sempat Naruto memanggil Sasuke, Sasuke sudah mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke pada sang pacar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Pulang bareng yuk." Ajak Sasuke.

"Ya udah ayo." Jawab Sakura.

"Ehh. . . serius?" Tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Iya, gak usah bawel deh." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah bangku Sakura, untuk pulang bersama.

"Yuk rin pulang." Ajak Sakura pada Karin.

Mereka bertigapun berjalan keluar kelas yang langsung diikuti oleh Sai.

"Gue duluan nar." Ujar Sai sambil melengos pergi.

"Dasar gak punya rasa setia kawan sama sekali mereka." Gerutu Naruto.

Naruto pun juga bersiap untuk pulang, setelah mengecek tidak ada barang yang tertinggal Naruto pun berjalan keluar kelas. Saat sedang asik berjalan menuju parkiran motor tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil nama Naruto dari arah belakang.

"Naruto!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang.

Naruto pun langsung menengok ke asal suara, dengan slow motion Naruto melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Cantik bak bidadari, wajah halus tanpa jerawat, rambut hitam panjang terurai berkibar dihembus angin, ditambah gugurnya bunga sakura dari pohon menambah cantik keadaan tersebut, yang membuat Naruto terpana melihatnya.

"Hoi. . ." Ucap Hinata saat sudah didepan Naruto.

"Eh. . . ada apa hin?" Tanya Naruto.

"Lo liat si Karin sama Sakura?" Tanya Hinata.

"Loh, lo belum ketemu tadi?" Tanya Naruto balik.

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Ya lo coba deh liat diparkiran mobil siapa tau mereka masih disana." Jawab Hinata.

"Oke deh gue coba cek kesana." Ucap Hinata.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara memanggil dari arah belakang Hinata dan Naruto.

"HINATA!" Teriak seseorang dari arah belakang.

Hinata dan Naruto pun menengok ke asal suara, orang tersebut pun berlari ke arah Hinata dan Naruto. Dengan cepat pula orang tersebut telah berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Lama amat sih lo no." Tegur Hinata pada Ino orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Iya, maaf bil." Pinta Ino.

"Ya udah ayo keparkiran mobil sapa tau Karin sama Sakura belum pulang." Ajak Hinata.

"Ayo hin." Jawab Ino.

Mereka berduapun mulai berjalan menuju parkiran, tapi tiba-tiba Ino meminta berhenti sebentar.

"Ntar dulu hin." Ucap Ino.

"Ada apa sih no?" Tanya Hinata.

"Naruto salam ya buat Sai!" Teriak Ino.

Naruto awalnya cukup cengo juga, tapi langsung tersenyum dan membalas teriakan Ino.

"Iya no tenang aja ntar gue salamin." Balas Naruto.

Ino dan Hinata pun berlari ke arah parkiran mobil sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto, Naruto pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

'Dasar, ternyata si Ino punya rasa juga sama Sai.' Batin Naruto sambil tersenyum.

TBC

n/b : ketemu lagi sama ryu, maaf kalo ficnya ancur minna, alur kecepetan, gaje dkk. Tanpa banyak omong lagi ryu minta Review ya.

REVIEW! NO FLAME!


End file.
